


thunder only happens when it's raining

by armillarysphere, larnbean



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Porn, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larnbean/pseuds/larnbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Tanner’s last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunder only happens when it's raining

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is our very self-indulgent way of dealing with a number of things, namely Vinny retiring and the Kings getting knocked out of the playoffs. We all have our coping mechanisms, ours just happens to be writing filth. Many artistic liberties were taken in the creation of this fic. 
> 
> Inspired in no small part [by](https://photos.smugmug.com/02Sports-2/Sharks/Game-3-Western-Conference/i-PPgD59f/0/L/SJM-SHARKS-0419-024--L.jpg) [all](http://thumb.usatodaysportsimages.com/image/thumb/540-390nw/9144835.jpg) [these](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cg2fTXqUoAEoZvo.jpg) [pics](http://nhl.cdnllnwnl.neulion.net/u/nhl_rogers_highlight/thumbs/93591_eb.jpg).
> 
> Title from Fleetwood Mac's _Dreams_.

Tanner stays sitting in his car in the parking garage at Staples, the Game 5 loss still so fresh and bitter in his mouth. It's the end of the season cut short, he'll clean out his locker, he'll say goodbye to his friends, his teammates. 

Tanner will say goodbye to those who will retire at the end of the season. He’ll say goodbye to Vinny. There have been rumors of him retiring at the end of this season. 

He doesn't drive straight home from Staples. Tanner gets off the freeway exit to where Vinny’s place is. Tanner’s been there once -- he'd offered to take Vinny home from practice one morning. Vinny had watched him from across the gearshift when Tanner had pulled up to Vinny’s. 

Tanner had wanted Vinny to invite him inside even then. 

It starts to rain as he turns down Vinny’s street and Tanner could almost laugh. Tanner walks up to the door, slow, scared, the rain falling steadily on him. This is Tanner's last chance, the only chance he has left. 

"I--" Tanner starts when Vinny opens the door. It's raining for the first time in LA in a while and Tanner's soaked. "I wanted to say goodbye--before you leave." _Before you leave LA forever_ , Tanner wants to say. _Before you leave me_.

Vinny watches Tanner, the same way he's watched him all season, with those soft hazel eyes. That's when Tanner realizes that Vinny is wearing nothing but threadbare sleep pants, slung low on his hips. Tanner can't help but stare at his broad chest, at how he fills the doorway. 

"You wanna come in?" Vinny says, voice rough like he just woke up. Tanner shivers, and not from the rain.

Tanner's been waiting for the invite ever since Vinny came to LA in January.

Vinny backs up, opening the door wider for Tanner to walk past the threshold. Tanner bites his lip as he stands on Vinny's doormat, dripping water. 

"You all right?" Vinny asks, coming forward, his hands resting on Tanner's shoulders. 

Tanner resists pressing into Vinny's warmth, doesn't want to get him all wet. To be honest, Tanner doesn't feel all right at all, hasn't felt all right since the first time Vinny caught Tanner's eye in the room. 

"No," Tanner says, his eyes cast down to the floor, to Vinny's bare feet. Tanner feels Vinny's hand at his chin, tilting his face up. Tanner looks up into Vinny's eyes then down at Vinny's mouth. This is Tanner’s last chance.

"I can't make the fact that our season is over okay," Vinny says, years of hurt and loss behind his words. “It hurts.” 

Tanner sucks in a shaky breath. "But can you--" he can't say it, can't get it past the lump in his throat. _Can you stay with me, can you touch me, can you kiss me?_

Vinny's hand moves from Tanner's chin to stroke his cheek, brushing the rain away. "Can I what, Pears?"

"I need--" He lets out another shuddering breath.

"I need you to say it, Tanner," Vinny says.

It's the first time Tanner's heard his first name on Vinny's lips, and it encourages him, helps him to tell Vinny. "Kiss me, Vinny. Please."

Tanner puts his hand on Vinny's chest. He's still cold from the rain, can feel it dripping down his neck from his hair. Vinny is warm and solid, pushing Tanner back against the wall.

“Like this?” Vinny asks before bringing his mouth down on Tanner’s, their lips brushing. Tanner’s mouth falls open on a moan, and it's so easy for Vinny to tangle his tongue with Tanner’s. 

Vinny's hands are firm on Tanner's waist, like Vinny has him, like he's not going to let Tanner go. Tanner wants Vinny's hands all over him, no barriers, skin on skin. 

“Yeah,” Tanner moans into Vinny's mouth, his hands winding around Vinny's neck, pulling him in closer, chest to chest, so that Vinny's warmth soaks through Tanner’s wet t-shirt. 

Vinny flirts with the edges of Tanner's shirt, his hands still, as if he's waiting for Tanner. He pulls back to look into Tanner’s eyes for a second, then moves in closer again, mouth trailing down Tanner’s chin until he can press his lips into the soft spot just under Tanner’s jaw, tongue a wet point of heat pressing on his pulse point. “And this?” he asks again, before he closes his teeth around just enough of Tanner’s skin to pinch. It sends a bolt through him, making him let out another startled moan.

“Yes! Please, Vinny,” Tanner pleads as he digs his fingers into Vinny’s skin. This is everything that Tanner’s been wanting, but it’s not enough. Not yet. Vinny’s hands work their way under Tanner’s shirt, his hands warm, roving across Tanner’s skin. They make quick work of Tanner’s shirt, stripping it up and off Tanner’s head, leaving it in a wet pile on the floor at Vinny’s front entrance. Their chests are pressed together, bare and warm and Tanner takes it all. He takes Vinny’s hot mouth, and his hands gripping and squeezing him everywhere, his thighs, his back. 

Vinny licks into Tanner’s mouth, his hips moving against Tanner’s, when he slides his leg between Tanner’s thighs, he has to be able to feel that Tanner is hard through his sweatpants. Tanner pushes forward, grinding against Vinny’s thick thigh, grabbing Vinny’s ass to keep him in close and tight. He feels desperate, feverish; he can’t get enough, even as he knows it’s going to be too much before very long.

Vinny gets one hand between them, groping Tanner’s cock through his pants, rubbing the heel of his palm over the head, catching the underside of it just right. Tanner moans again, biting Vinny’s lip and hanging on, shaking all over, so close to the edge already. He wants to come, but he doesn’t know if he does, if that’ll be it, it’ll be over and he’ll have to go home. He wants every chance with Vinny he can get, doesn’t want it to end. Vinny thumbs at Tanner’s nipple and heat pools in Tanner’s belly, his thighs tense up and he grinds his cock steadily against Vinny, working himself hard. He wants Vinny so badly; his desperation is that much more intense with this being the last time he’ll ever get to touch Vinny like this, the only time before he has to say goodbye. 

Tanner whines, high and loud, into Vinny’s mouth, the pressure of Vinny’s hand on his cock too much to take. 

“Yeah, babe,” Vinny says against Tanner’s mouth, as Tanner shakes apart in Vinny’s arms, shooting hot and hard in his sweats, making a complete mess of them. 

“Oh, God, oh, God,” Tanner pants, his head dropping to Vinny’s shoulder. Vinny’s hand doesn’t stop the steady pressure on Tanner’s cock, oversensitive and wet in his pants. Tanner runs his hands up and down Vinny’s back, wanting to touch him everywhere. 

Vinny takes Tanner’s hand in his, and leads Tanner upstairs. Tanner doesn’t question it, doesn’t ask where Vinny is taking him. He doesn’t want to give Vinny the chance to stop this. Tanner never wants to stop. Vinny works Tanner’s pants off halfway up the stairs, pressing Tanner against the stairrail, leaving the rest of Tanner’s clothes in a pile leading upstairs. 

“Lay down on the bed,” Vinny says when they get to the bedroom, letting go of Tanner’s hand and shutting the door gently behind them. Tanner swallows and nods, looking around at everything as he makes his way over. The sheets are pulled back, leaving an inviting space for Tanner to sink into. He can feel his heart beating fast in his throat as he sits down on the still-warm mattress and watches as Vinny strips out of his sleep pants, uncovering his long legs, and his thick, hard cock.

Tanner watches Vinny, can’t stop staring, as Vinny crawls into bed, working his way up Tanner’s stomach, kissing Tanner’s stomach, his chest, and his shoulder. Vinny’s hands thread through Tanner’s hair, soft pulls, fingers massaging. Tanner moans, involuntary. 

Vinny brings his mouth to Tanner’s, hovering over him, holding himself up with his arms until completely lowering himself onto Tanner’s body, covering Tanner entirely, their bodies pressed together from knees to neck, Vinny’s full weight holding Tanner down, keeping him steady. There’s nothing between them, skin to skin, Tanner can feel Vinny’s cock rubbing alongside his, the wetness he’d spilled there helping to slick the way. Vinny holds Tanner there, kissing him until his mouth feels numb, and overused. Vinny’s grinding his hips slow and soft, but enough for Tanner to get hard again. Tanner doesn’t know how much time has passed and he’s wanted Vinny like this since Vinny showed up in the room, always encouraging Tanner, watching out for Tanner, treating him special.

“That’s good, babe,” Vinny murmurs when he takes Tanner’s cock back in hand, and it makes Tanner groan loud feeling it without his pants in between. Vinny’s fingers are long and wrap around him tight, stroking him to full hardness, while Vinny works his mouth down to Tanner’s chest, sucking on one nipple then the other.

Tanner doesn’t know what to do, where to put his hands, what he should say. It’s overwhelming, finally getting what he wants. He tips his head back and pants for breath, letting his hips fuck up into Vinny’s grip, pushing back against Vinny’s weight just to have him press down harder, keeping Tanner pinned. That feels so good, Tanner never knew it could feel so good. 

Vinny’s fingers slip away from his cock just as Tanner starts making keening sounds, and he all but whimpers at the loss until he blinks open his eyes and watches Vinny suck two fingers into his mouth, holding Tanner’s gaze the whole time. Tanner holds his breath, biting his bottom lip, when Vinny puts his hand back between Tanner’s legs, letting his wet fingertips trail up the inside of Tanner’s thigh. He strokes over Tanner’s hole a few times, a gentle caress that has Tanner gasping out the air held in his chest.

“Please,” he says, breathy, so turned on it hurts. “ _Please._ ”

Vinny takes his hand off Tanner to reach into the bedside table, and Tanner can’t help but whine at the loss of contact. Vinny drops something on the bed and brings his fingers back to Tanner, wet and firm, massaging Tanner’s hole with ease. Tanner’s thighs fall open, his leg draped across Vinny’s thigh, his hips working to ride Vinny’s one finger. Tanner wants more, he wants so much more, he’s greedy for Vinny to fill him completely. When Vinny pushes a second finger into him, Tanner’s cock kicks out a mess of precome all over his already messy stomach. Tanner throws his arm over his eyes. Watching what Vinny is doing is going to make him lose it all over again. Once to take the edge off is okay, but Tanner doesn’t want to come until Vinny is inside him. 

His hands pull away from between Tanner’s legs again, and Tanner can’t help but sob Vinny’s name. Vinny is back quickly enough, settling himself between Tanner’s thighs, where he’s all wet and slick with lube. Tanner’s eyes snap open when he feels Vinny’s cock nudging at his entrance. Tanner hadn’t realized he’d closed them in the first place. Vinny looks down into Tanner’s eyes, intense and careful, and conscientious of how he moves over Tanner, how he slides the tip of his cock through the slick. 

Tanner lets out a stuttered moan as Vinny pushes into him, splitting him open. Vinny’s cock is hot and thick, filling Tanner up as he slowly slides deeper, until he’s buried in Tanner’s ass. Tanner gasps, his hands tight on Vinny’s biceps, as Vinny starts moving inside him. The pace is slow, and Vinny is so attentive, watching Tanner’s face. Vinny leans down to lay kisses up Tanner’s neck, to bite hard enough that it could leave a mark, or Tanner hopes. Tanner cries out when Vinny fucks into him a little hard, his cock splitting Tanner open. 

“Shhhh,” Vinny soothes, his hands working to press Tanner’s thighs up so that he can get Tanner even deeper. He kisses the side of Tanner’s face, rubbing his nose on Tanner’s cheek, nuzzling into his hair. Tanner turns his head enough to get his mouth on Vinny’s skin, leaving hot, wet kisses all over Vinny’s jaw. He latches onto Vinny’s neck, sucking a mouthful of it between his teeth, biting down hard enough that he _knows_ he’s made a mark.

Vinny’s hips jerk once in response, the first time he seems to lose some of his control, and Tanner feels a burst of something like pride at being able to reduce Vinny to that. The heady feeling of power makes Tanner want to be bold, to spill out all the things he’s been keeping on the tip of his tongue, never daring to say.

They fall into a rhythm, hard and wet and deep. Tanner’s spread out under Vinny, completely owned by him. Vinny talks to him the whole time, murmurs of nonsense, telling Tanner how good he feels, how he should let go, not hold back.

“I’ve got you,” Vinny says when he takes Tanner’s legs and puts them over his shoulders, driving in even deeper. Tanner didn’t know he could take anyone that deep. “That’s it, sweetheart. You’re doing so good.”

Vinny brings his hand down to where Tanner is wet and sloppy, his cock sliding through Vinny’s fist so easily that Tanner’s entire body goes tense from the pleasure of it all. Tanner’s body goes hot. All he can see is Vinny, all he can taste is Vinny, all he can feel is Vinny inside him, making him lightheaded. Tanner gasps Vinny’s name, high-pitched and loud in the darkness of Vinny’s bedroom, shooting so hard that he feels it hit his chin. 

Tanner flops back like all his strings have been cut, wrung out and dripping all over with sweat and lube and come. Vinny’s hips drive into Tanner, he’s loose and relaxed from coming and Vinny gets him so deep that if Tanner could get hard again he would. Vinny crushes his mouth to Tanner’s, groaning, rough, and deep, spilling hot inside him, his hips flush with Tanner’s ass. Vinny settles over Tanner, content to stay tangled together instead of pulling away. 

Tanner lets out a shuddery sigh when Vinny’s dick slips out of his ass, only to be replaced by Vinny’s thumb, soothing and rubbing the skin of his hole, pressing in slightly, holding Vinny’s come there. Tanner squirms, his face heating. Vinny leans down to brush his mouth across Tanner’s mouth, softly kisses down Tanner’s neck, holding him like he’s something precious, and Tanner doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want this to be his final goodbye to Vinny. He wants so much more his teeth ache with it. 

“I’ll be right back,” Vinny whispers and leaves a kiss under Tanner’s ear. Vinny disappears into the bathroom, and this is probably the time for Tanner to take his leave. Vinny probably doesn’t want to have to deal with a stupid kid like Tanner in the morning, with his...whatever. 

Tanner stumbles when he goes to get out of Vinny’s bed, his legs like noodles. He’s a mess of sweat and come and his pants are around here somewhere. Maybe he can slip out without Vinny even noticing, although it makes the ball of lead sitting in Tanner’s gut grow bigger. 

“Where are you going?” Vinny says, coming back with a washcloth in his hand, confusion written across his face. 

Tanner bites his lip and swallows. If this is going to be his last chance, he might as well come clean. “I thought,” Tanner says, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I thought you’d want me to leave. I don’t know, I thought…” Tanner trails off, and he kind of wants to yell and cry and beg Vinny not to leave him, not after this. 

Vinny walks slow and steady to Tanner, his long legs bringing him to Tanner fast enough. He throws the washcloth to the bed and cups Tanner’s face in his hands. “I said I’d be right back, not that I wanted you to leave,” Vinny’s voice is so soft, like he’s trying to calm a nervous animal, and Tanner feels on edge, his nerves lit up all over. “Stay with me,” Vinny murmurs, pulling Tanner with him back to bed, and Tanner could cry out with relief. Vinny wants him to stay. That’s all Tanner’s wanted this whole time, and he didn’t realize how easy it could be. Vinny wipes Tanner off, his stomach, between his thighs. Vinny wraps Tanner up in his arms, brushes his mouth across Tanner’s forehead, fingers carding through Tanner’s hair. “Stay,” Vinny says again, his mouth soft and perfect, and touching Tanner’s. 

“Yes.”


End file.
